


Paris

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Date, Gabriel is a Little Shit, M/M, unestablished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, so…. Hi. Hopefully this gets to Gabriel. It's Sam. I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere- starting to think literally- and I'm getting desperate. My phone is dead and Cas is a no-show, so… I know you're probably busy with… Something. But can I ask you to do something for me? I'd really, really appreciate it if I could hitch a ride to the bunker- it isn't far from here, and I could call Dean on another cell, then I'd be out of your hair, I swear…”<br/>Sam’s voice tapered off at the sound of a deliberate cough behind him. He span round quickly, half anticipating some sort of monster… Or Dean. He hadn't actually thought Gabriel would respond, not really. He’d been clutching at straws.<br/>But there the angel stood, grinning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris

“Dammit,” Sam muttered, kicking at the ground in frustration. He wasn't sure how he'd landed himself here- Dean had driven him where he needed to be, given him directions from there. He had to walk a little, not that he minded. A trek was time to clear his head, time to gear up for a hunt, too. He was supposed to be checking out some ‘haunted house’ in the middle of what seemed like the damned outback. But now he was lost- hopelessly, helplessly lost.   
He held down the power button on his phone one last time, but again, his phone simply flashed that he had drained his battery before dying. He was sure he'd charged it before they'd left, but nope, apparently not.  
“Hey, uh, Cas? Castiel? I need some help here. I'm lost and I know Dean's driven off by now. D’you think you could pick me up?” He called into thin air. Whenever Dean called Cas it was almost an instant later that he appeared… With Sam, it was hit and miss at best. There HAD to be something between those two. They still wouldn't fess up.  
After waiting a couple of minutes, he gave up.  
“Okay, so…. Hi. Hopefully this gets to Gabriel. It's Sam. I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere- starting to think literally- and I'm getting desperate. My phone is dead and Cas is a no-show, so… I know you're probably busy with… Something. But can I ask you to do something for me? I'd really, really appreciate it if I could hitch a ride to the bunker- it isn't far from here, and I could call Dean on another cell, then I'd be out of your hair, I swear…”  
Sam’s voice tapered off at the sound of a deliberate cough behind him. He span round quickly, half anticipating some sort of monster… Or Dean. He hadn't actually thought Gabriel would respond, not really. He’d been clutching at straws.  
But there the angel stood, grinning.  
“You called?”  
“Yeah.. I- uh.”  
“Want me to be a personal archangel taxi ‘cause we're not in Kansas any more, Toto?” Gabriel paused for a moment, tapping his finger against his chin as though he was considering. “Sure thing. C’mere, Sam.”  
“I- what?” Sam exclaimed in shock. No way was Gabriel agreeing to this, especially after the way he'd put it.  
“I said come here. Now, you're gonna have to hold on real tight… Yep. We're gonna have to hug it out if you want to get home,” Gabriel grinned, pulling Sam into him and wrapping Sam’s arms around his neck. “Might even want to hitch a leg up so you can grip on. I don't want my neck broken.”  
Sam frowned, raising a leg awkwardly and wrapping it around Gabriel’s, calf tucked into the back of the angel’s knee. He felt ridiculous, draping himself over the shorter man.  
“Is this really necessary? Okay, can we just… Let's go,” he was trying not to show how he felt for Gabriel, and being this close to him was just making him feel more into him.  
“Okay…” Gabriel muttered, and Sam heard wings beating. He was scared- hell, he was terrified and there was no use denying it. He was clinging to an angel and it might only take a moment, but it was freaky.  
When they landed, Sam stumbled. It wasn't that he was unsafe, it was that he was weirded out. So it took him a second to process that this was not, in fact, the bunker.  
“Gabriel, where the hell are we? This isn't funny, you know.”  
“La Paris,” Gabriel responded, with a terrible accent and a fiendish grin.  
“Why are we in Paris,” Sam asked, glancing around him in shock.  
“It's meant to be romantic and all, right?” He shrugged.  
“Yeah? So what does this have to do with you taking me home?” Sam asked, even as his heart was beating faster at the mere suggestion.  
“I want to take you out,” he shrugged. “I can read your thoughts, Sam. See your dreams, too…” He raised his eyebrows, smirking at Sam.  
“I- that's not for you to look into!” Sam stuttered.  
“When my name comes up, I want to know why. I wanted to check up on you at first- then I was curious. Easier than turning up and saying ‘you okay? Did you dream about me last night?’.”  
“Okay…” Sam frowned. “So we're in France. What are we going to do.”  
“Well, we could grab a meal. Go see the sights. Get a room. Honestly? Sam, we can do whatever you want. We're on a time loop- Dean won't know you're gone, and I promise when you get back your phone will be just fine. Okay yes, I drained your phone, messed your prayers up. It was getting boring, waiting around.”  
“Dinner, maybe?”  
“Dinner,” Gabriel agreed, grabbing Sam. Within a moment, they were outside of a restaurant.  
“You mean.. I didn't have to do all that?” Sam asked, blushing furiously.  
“Nope,” Gabriel replied, popping the ‘p’. “I just really wanted to feel that close to you.”  
Sam simply rolled his eyes, and when he realised he was in far better clothes, he said nothing. He just let Gabriel hook their arms together and take him to dinner.


End file.
